heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crossing
---- | Villains = | Others = | Creators = Terry Kavanagh, Bob Harras, Dan Abnett, Andy Lanning, Ben Raab, Mike Deodato jr, | Collected = No | FullSynopsis = | ImagePart1 = Iron Man 319.jpg | NamePart1 = Iron Man 319 - Shadows Call | Synopsis1 = | ImagePart2 = Avengers_390.JPG | NamePart2 = Avengers 390 - Campfire Tales | Synopsis2 = | ImagePart3 = Avengers - The Crossing .jpg | NamePart3 = Avengers: The Crossing | Synopsis3 = | ImagePart4 = Iron Man 320.jpg | NamePart4 = Iron Man 320 - Hollow Man | Synopsis4 = | ImagePart5 = Force Works 16.jpg | NamePart5 = Force Works 16 - Traitor's Gate | Synopsis5 = | ImagePart6 = Avengers_391.JPG | NamePart6 = Avengers 391 - Shadows of the Past | Synopsis6 = | ImagePart7 = Iron Man 321.jpg | NamePart7 = Iron Man 321 - Psi-Fi | Synopsis7 = | ImagePart8 = Avengers_392.JPG | NamePart8 = Avengers 392 - The Past is with us always... | Synopsis8 = | ImagePart9 = ForceWorks17.jpg | NamePart9 = Force Works 17 - Cybermancy! | Synopsis9 = | ImagePart10 = War Machine Vol 1 20.jpg | NamePart10 = War Machine 20 - A little Muscle | Synopsis10 = | ImagePart11 = Iron Man 322.jpg | NamePart11 = Iron Man 322 - The Darkes Page to turn | Synopsis11 = | ImagePart12 = ForceWorks18.jpg | NamePart12 = Force Works 18 - Welcome to Nowhere | Synopsis12 = | ImagePart13 = War Machine Vol 1 21.jpg | NamePart13 = War Machine 21 - Brothers in Arms | Synopsis13 = | ImagePart14 = Iron Man 323.jpg | NamePart14 = Iron Man 323 - Innocent Eyes | Synopsis14 = | ImagePart15 = Avengers_393.JPG | NamePart15 = Avengers 393 - Dark Days Dawn | Synopsis15 = | ImagePart16 = Force Works 19.jpg | NamePart16 = Force Works 19 - Time out of Mind | Synopsis16 = | ImagePart17 = War Machine Vol 1 22.jpg | NamePart17 = War Machine 22 - The Last Stand | Synopsis17 = | ImagePart18 = Iron Man 324.jpg | NamePart18 = Iron Man 324 - So far to fall | Synopsis18 = | ImagePart19 = Force Works 20.jpg | NamePart19 = Force Works 20 - Siege Perilous | Synopsis19 = | ImagePart20 = Avengers_394.JPG | NamePart20 = Avengers 394 - Bad Blood | Synopsis20 = | ImagePart21 = AvengersTimeslide.jpg | NamePart21 = Avengers: Timeslide | Synopsis21 = | ImagePart22 = War Machine Vol 1 23.jpg | NamePart22 = War Machine 23 - Wish upon a Star | Synopsis22 = | ImagePart23 = Iron Man 325.jpg | NamePart23 = Iron Man 325 - Face to Face | Synopsis23 = | ImagePart24 = Avengers_395.JPG | NamePart24 = Avengers 395 - Time's End | Synopsis24 = | ImagePart25 = Iron Man - Age of Innocence.jpg | NamePart25 = Age of Innocence - The Rebirth of Iron Man | Synopsis25 = | Notes = * The Crossing was created to redefine Iron Man in the Marvel Universe * Through Heroes Reborn and Avengers: Forever most of it has been retconned; Mantis, the Cotati-Swordsman, Moonraker and the Anachronauts were retconned to have been Space Phantoms; Kang was retconned to have actually been Immortus using the guise of his younger self. * The Crossing consist of 2 Preludes, 22 Chapters including Tie-ins and 1 Aftermath making it a total of 25 Issues. * Eric J. Moreels of the Marvel Handbook Staff suggested a Reading Order but there are a few things that should be considered: ** Moreels listed as the first Prelude and as the second Prelude; the Iron Man Book however appeared in August 1995 and the Avengers Book in September 1995; from a story standpoint it doesn't matter which book you read first, so you might as well consider the Iron Man Book as the first Prelude since it was published earlier ** next Moreels listed before though Force Works was published in October 1995 while the Iron Man Book was released in September 1995; the stories give no reason to put the books in this particular order so the Force Works Book can be read after the Iron Man Book in the order they were published ** Moreels listed before though it was published a Month later; this is however right; the Force Works book takes place at the same time as and you can see the Wasp still in her Cocoon; since the Avengers Book shows the Wasp hatching from the Cocoon it must take place after the events of Force Works; the Avengers book continues directly from the Iron Man book starting with the captive Moonraker who was abducted in the Iron Man book ** Moreels listed as Chapter 20; you can read at any time after the events in Force Works #19 and War Machine #22 (Chapters 14 and 15). * Moreels' Listing can be found here: http://www.comixfan.com/xfan/forums/archive/index.php/t-22515.html | Trivia = | Links = }}